dead_rising_psychopathsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Thomas
"This is for you. I've created my ultimate dish. Daring, original, exotic and fresh" Antoine Thomas is a psychopath. He appears in the mission Tastes Like Chicken in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Status Antoine Thomas was a French-American culinary chef. He owned the restaurant Antoine's in Fortune City. Some of his loyal customers called him 'the king of cuisine', a name which he stuck by. Antoine was waiting for a reporter from a cooking magazine to come review his food, some time before the zombie hordes escaped from their cages and ran amok in Fortune City, ruining Antoine's chance at fame. Still under the illusion that the reporter is on his way, Antoine started kidnapping people and cutting them up for his 'ultimate dish' Chuck finds him in the kitchen of Cucina Donnacci, a culinary restaurant, where he is cutting up 'meat'. When Antoine sees Chuck, he is startled at first, but calms down, mistaking Chuck for the reporter, saying 'he's a little late, but it's good he finally made it'. When Antoine goes inside the walk-in refridgerator, where he has a waitress, Cinda, tied up inside, he says that 'Chuck's readers will find it easily worthy of 4 stars'. When Chuck asks what he's talking about, Antoine gets cross and figures out Chuck is not the reporter, saying 'he's been waiting for him!'. When Chuck insults his food, Antoine gets angry, shouting that he 'is the king of cuisine', but calms down, grabs a knife and asks Chuck to sit and relax and Antoine 'will make him DINNER!' laughing hysterically. When Chuck defeats him, Antoine falls and supports himself onto a cooking station, and tries to crawl away from Chuck. But in doing so, he slips and falls head-first into the boiling hot grease of the deep fat fryer, killing him Trivia *Antoine doesn't seem to be affected by the outbreak, this could be because he was busy making his "dish" and hadn't realized, or simply is in denial *Antoine bears some similarities to Larry Chiang, both of them being crazed food preparers who make their food from humans. They both also run away to heal up by eating, and they both use food as weapons (Larry tosses meat, while Antoine forces apples down Chuck's throat) *Antoine also bears some similarities to Darlene Fleischermacher, in that you fight them in a restaurant. They also both heal up by eating, which also makes them vulnerable to attack *The song that plays while fighting him is "Own Little World" by Celldweller. *Antoine is the only psychopath in Dead Rising 2 that can heal. He does so by eating from pans of unknown food that he has in various places throughout the restaurant. Chuck either cannot or will not use the food in question, but there's a table full of pasta and wine that he can use *When Antoine is killed, a glitch will occasionally occur, causing him to fall through the floor. However, this does not effect his death scene or the game. *At Antoine's other restaurant in the Royal Flush Plaza, called Antoine's, there is also an ad outside, showing his store and a picture of a young Antoine *When defeated in Off The Record, Frank sarcastically remarks "Ok that does NOT smell like chicken" referencing the mission *Antoine makes near constant food and restaurant related jokes during the fight Gallery Dead_rising_antoine_bust.png|Head bust of Antoine antoine 1.png antoine 2.png antione 3.png|Antoine tasting his 'dish' antoine 4.png antoine 5.png|Antoine taunting the captive Cinda antoine 6.png antoine 7.png antoine 8.png antoine death.png|Antoine's death Dead_rising_Pan.png|Frying pan Dead_rising_Chef_Knife.png|Chef knife